Ono Mizuho
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = O |zodiac = |height = 163cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2015-present ( years) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2015-) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS zetima |mcolor = |generation = |debutsingle = Hatsukoi Sunrise / Just Try! / Uruwashi no Camellia |join = August 13, 2016 |days = |group1 = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |generation1 = 24th Generation |join1 = April 2015 |graduate1 = February, 2017 |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei, Team Okai, Tsubaki Factory, NakaZYXtai!!! |blog = |sig = Autographmizuho5454545.png |sigwidth = 100px |sigcaption = Ono's Autograph }} Ono Mizuho (小野瑞歩) is a Japanese pop singer under Hello! Project as a member of Tsubaki Factory. She was introduced alongside seven other girls at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015. Biography ]] ]] ]] Early Life Ono Mizuho was born on September 29, 2000 in Tokyo, Japan. 2015 On April 1, Ono officially joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, she was formally introduced and participated in the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2015 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ on May 4, 2015 alongside Nakano Rion, Yanagawa Nanami, Maeda Kokoro, Akiyama Mao, Kanatsu Mizuki, Kasahara Momona and Okamoto Honoka. 2016 Ono participated in the opening act for the Morning Musume '16 Concert Tour Haru ~EMOTION IN MOTION~ and Juice=Juice LIVE MISSION 220 ~Code3 Special→Growing Up!~. On August 13, it was announced at Tsubaki Factory's fanclub event that Ono had joined the group as new member alongside Onoda Saori and Akiyama Mao."つばきファクトリー 新メンバー加入決定！" (in Japanese). Hello! Project. 2016-08-13. 2017 On July 2, Ono was announced as a new solo host (called a "navigator") for the radio show Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club.https://twitter.com/HelloSSClub/status/881182673149992960 She replaced Yajima Maimi and rotates the position with Miyazaki Yuka, who has been one of the hosts since it began. On September 29, Ono celebrated her 17th birthday at fanclub event titled Tsubaki Factory Ono Mizuho Birthday Event 2017 with two shows at TOKYO FM HALL. 2018 On May 6, it was revealed that Ono provided vocals for Hello Pro Kenshuusei's 2nd indies album "Rainbow×2". Personal Life Education= When Ono joined Tsubaki Factory, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2018, Ono is currently in her last year of high school. |-|Friendships= The following list are notable friendships Ono Mizuho has acquired: *'Niinuma Kisora:' She gets along best with Tsubaki Factory member Niinuma Kisora. *'Maeda Kokoro:' She is particularly close to her generation mate and rival Maeda Kokoro, and their pairing name is "MizuKoko" (みずここ).http://hpkenshu.web.fc2.com/kenblog/tamago_2016_06/p_393.html |-|Name Meaning= Ono's given name, Mizuho, means "purity" (瑞; mizu) and "step" (歩; ho). Her mother wanted to use the kanji 歩 and after thinking of many names, she looked right at her newborn face and thought "It's Mizuho!" and decided on that name.Pocket Morning. 2016-11-06. (Translation by Ro-kun) |-|Nicknames= *'Omizu' (おみず): Official nickname, originally given to her by Maeda Kokoro.""新メンバー"山岸理子" (in Japanese). Tsubaki Factory Official Blog. 2016-08-13. Profile Stats= *'Name:' Ono Mizuho (小野瑞歩) *'Nickname:' Omizu (おみず) *'Birthdate:' *'Birthplace:' Tokyo, Japan *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 163cmhttp://hellomemo.jp/pr_ono.html *'Western Zodiac:' Libra *'Hello! Project Status:' **2015-04-01: Hello Pro Kenshuusei member **2016-08-13: Tsubaki Factory member *'Tsubaki Factory Member Color:' Emerald Green (2016-) *'Hello! Project Groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2015-2017) **Tsubaki Factory (2016-) *'One-Shot Units:' **NakaZYXtai!!! (2017) |-|Q&A= *'Special Skills:' Dance, playing the flute, and making funny faces *'Hobbies:' Singing, Watching Hello! Project videos, and listening to music *'Favorite Music Genre:' J-Pop *'Favorite Food:' Annin tofu *'Strength:' She's quick to turn things around and make them more positive *'Weakness:' She's bad at waking up in the mornings *'Favorite Color:' Pink and Emerald green *'Favorite Sport:' Dance *'Charm Points:' Her big ears, her very soft earlobes *'Motto:' "Shoshin Wasuru Bekarazu" (初心忘るべからず; Don't forget your first resolution) *'Favorite Tsubaki Factory Song:' Hana Moyou *'Favorite Hello! Project song:' "Happy Daisakusen" *'Looks Up To:' Sato Masaki.BOMB! Magazine, June 2015 Issue. Date Published: 2015-05-09. Works Theater *2016 Nega Poji Poji TV Programs *2015– The Girls Live Internet *2015- Hello! Project Station Radio *2017- Hello! SATOYAMA&SATOUMI Club Trivia *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she loved Hello! Project and wanted to be a part of it. *Her dream was to join a cute and cool unit under Hello! Project, and her future dream is to have many people know Tsubaki Factory. *Her rival in Hello Pro Kenshuusei was Maeda Kokoro. *As shown in a DVD Magazine, she writes with her left hand. This makes her the second left-handed member of Tsubaki Factory, the first being Ogata Risa. *In the drama Budokan, she was shown as a 13th generation member of the fictional group NEXT YOU in the year 2028. See Also *Gallery:Ono Mizuho *List:Ono Mizuho Concert & Event Appearances *List:Ono Mizuho Discography Featured In *List:Ono Mizuho Pocket Morning Weekly Q&A References External Links *Official Profile de:Ono Mizuho es:Ono Mizuho Category:Blood Type O Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:24th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:2015 Additions Category:Libra Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Members currently attending high school Category:Tsubaki Factory Category:Teal Member Color Category:NakaZYXtai!!! Category:Members who are left handed Category:Members born after Hello! Project's formation